1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated contactless signal transfer apparatus, and, more particularly, to an integrated contactless signal transfer apparatus suitable for a signal transfer without a direct contact.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the advance and application of millimeter wave, the high-speed transfer application of wireless personal area networks (WPANs) and the in-car radar system are developed toward a band of few tens of GHz or even a band of THz. A wireless communication system operated in a millimeter wave band can transfer a large amount of data, and this is advantageous in a short-distance WPAN application or short-, middle-, and long-distance car radar systems. All systems on developing millimeter wave circuit technologies are towards a chip-based design for circuit area reduction and mass production, thereby reducing the cost. Generally, the circuit architecture of a transceiver includes a receiver and a transmitter, or a transceiver circuit, which currently is a chip-based circuit. The chip-based circuit is connected with a next-stage circuit through a transmission line for signal transfers. Typically, such a physical connection is a connection through wire bond or flip chip.
When a transceiver chip is used for a wireless receiving or transmitting communication, it is necessary to use a printed circuit board (PCB) as a carrier for integrating the transceiver with other chips or circuits, such as a power supply, digital circuit, baseband circuit, memory circuit, antenna, and the like, so as to complete the whole system operation. When the transceiver is not a single chip, the LNA chip, PA chip and VCO chip have to be connected with the transmission lines of a PCB through the wire bond or flip chip connection. However, when a system is operated in a high-frequency band such as a millimeter wave band, the wire bond or flip chip connection may generate a parasitic effect resulting in negatively affecting the system performance. In addition, the package cost is increased as a relatively high accuracy for the wire bond or flip chip connection is required.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an integrated contactless signal transfer apparatus, which can mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.